Una buena noche para recordar
by Suki90
Summary: Esto pasa una noche antes de que Joe regrese a Tokio para comenzar su carrera como piloto de carreras. Una noche en la que pasa la cena con su pequeña familia. ¿Será una noche perfecta para recordar para Joe y Francoise? *TRADUCCIÓN*


**Disclaimer: **Cyborg 009 no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Shōtarō Ishinomori.

* * *

**Una buena noche para recordar**

— Ya he terminado de empacar —dijo Joe, mejor conocido como 009, quien se encontraba en la ahora vacía habitación que por muebles sólo contenía la cama, un pequeño buró y una lámpara encima de este. Intrigado observó la hora en su reloj de muñeca y es cuando se da cuenta que son las 9: 25 de la noche—. _El vuelo hacia Tokio, Japón no sale sino hasta las 11: 30 a. m. de mañana —_pensó para sí mismo mientras se levantaba.

Una vez de pie posó su mirada sobre las tres cajas de mediano tamaño que estaba cerca de sus pies. La primera contenía su ropa y algunas fotografías que le pertenecían. La segunda llevaba dentro tres libros, los cuales dudaba leería cuando la temporada de carreras comenzara –estas empezaban en una semana a partir de ese día-. Allí también guardó su uniforme, no quería dejarlo atrás, sintió que debía tenerlo consigo sólo por si acaso. Desde hacía tiempo había decidido seguir y confiar en sus instintos.

La última caja tenía comida, sólo eso, para que así pudiera tener algo que comer para cuando llegara a su apartamento; ya después tendría que salir de compras.

— ¿Joe? —una suave y familiar voz se escuchó detrás de la puerta al mismo tiempo en que tocaba levemente la madera. Se trataba de Francoise, conocida como 003, su novia desde hacía unos 4 meses atrás— Es hora de cenar, Joe.

El cyborg abrió su boca como queriendo decir algo, pero decidió no hacerlo y observar su habitación. Una vez le dio una rápida revisión se apresuró en abrir la puerta. Joe esperaba encontrar a su novia ahí, esperándolo fuera de su cuarto, pero se desilusionó un poco al ver que no se encontraba allí.

Francoise había decidido dirigirse hacia las escaleras mientras cargaba al pequeño bebe de cabellos azules. Después de unos segundos esta decide girar su rostro y es entonces que pudo ver a su novio observándola. En respuesta, ella le regresa una cálida sonrisa.

Ella traía una pequeña y blanca bufanda alrededor de su cuello –por alguna extraña razón, todos se habían acostumbrado a usar las bufandas de sus uniformes, que se sentía raro no llevar algo puesto-, una playera rosada casi roja y una falda negra. Y su calzado constaba de unos pequeños zapatos de tacón también de color negro. Se veía adorable para él.

Su corazón dio un latido más cuando su se dio cuenta de la mirada de su novia y dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa— ¡Hora de cenar chicos! —se escuchó la voz de Chang desde la cocina. Joe sonrió aún más. Seguramente Francoise había usado su mejorada visión para saber de antemano que la cena estaba próxima a ser terminada. El líder de los cyborg rápidamente alcanzó a la rubia y así los dos bajaron las escaleras.

— ¿Usaste tu visión para saber que la cena estaba casi lista, Francoise? —le joven le preguntó curioso, buscando iniciar una conversación.

— No —ante la respuesta Joe la observó confundido. La joven soltó una pequeña risa debido a eso, su verdosa mirada se iluminó en ese momento—. Salí de mi habitación para alimentar a 00-… quiero decir, Iván, cuando logré percibir el aroma de la cena de hoy. Quise avisarte sólo por si aún estabas en tu alcoba.

El líder del grupo dio un gran respiro y supo que su chica estaba diciendo la verdad. Un delicioso aroma se paseaba por el aire, el cual se hizo más fuerte nada más se acercaban al final de las escaleras. Uno de esos aromas le era extrañamente familiar; le recordaba su hogar.

De pronto la pequeña voz de Iván se escuchó en la mente de la pareja— _También porque ella tenía hambre y yo leí la mente de 006 para saber sobre la cena._ _Chang preparó la comida favorita de cada uno para una cena especial al parecer._

Francoise no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras de Iván al delatarla. Viendo esto, y para animar a su novia, Joe dijo— ¡Bueno, teniendo hambre yo también eso nos hace tres! —le sonrió a la rubia.

Estaban por entrar al comedor cuando los dos escucharon a Chang y GB hablando sobre la cena.

— ¡Wow 006, que gran banquete has preparado esta noche! ¡Cuatro platillos con la comida de nuestros países!

— ¡Ah! Aún no 007, espera a que los demás estén aquí. ¡Todos sabemos lo mucho que te gusta comer de más!

— Déjeme decirle estimado señor, que yo, GB, amo comer, ¡pero nunca como de más! —el líder de los cyborg supo por el tono de su voz que estaba actuando. Incluso llegó a imaginar que 007 tenía un brazo en el aire y el otro sobre su pecho. En silencio, riendo para sus adentros, sabía que el actor mentía: Él siempre había comido como si el mundo fuera a terminarse en pocos minutos, o como si una obra estuviera a punto de comenzar sin él estar interpretando su papel.

— ¡007, quita tu pie de la silla y siéntate de una buena vez a esperar!

Finalmente abriendo la puerta, el joven dejó que la mujer de rubia cabellera entrara primero al comedor. GB por fin tomó asiento y comenzó a murmurar para sí mismo, refunfuñando mientras cerraba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos.

A diferencia de Joe, que se sentó de inmediato, Francoise se dirigió directamente a la cocina para alimentar a Iván— _GB tenía razón, Chang cocinó 4 platillos de nuestros países —_comentó, observando cómo el vapor salía de la comida, dejando ver que estaba recién hecha.

— Joe, ¿puedes poner la mesa? —le preguntó Chang mientras salía sosteniendo cinco platos redondos junto a los cuchillos, tenedores y cucharas— ¡Oh, olvidé los cuencos! —exclamó presuroso, regresando a la cocina.

Cuando GB abrió los ojos vio cómo Joe ponía los cubiertos en la mesa justo después de que Chang hablara— Ah, 009, debiste haber hablado. ¡No creo que quieras que me dé un paro cardiaco sólo por no haberlo hecho! —exclamó, recibiendo una rápida disculpa de parte del muchacho una vez que este ponía el ultimo plato y cubierto frente al que alguna vez fue un famoso actor y tomaba su asiento.

— _Al menos Chang no me hizo ir por provisiones frescas el día de hoy —_por la forma en la que el chico parecía autobús debido a eso, este bien podría trabajar muy bien en el restaurante del chino.

En ese instante Francoise regresa de la cocina con el pequeño Iván bebiendo su leche aún en los brazos de la rubia.

— Ah, pero si es la hermosa Francoise. El sólo verte hace que mi corazón se acelere salvajemente. ¡Las blancas palomas cantarían y volarían alegremente por ti! —dijo GB en su faceta de actor, para después guiñarle el ojo a la joven.

Una punzada de celos pasó a través de las venas del líder de los cyborg. Joe deseó en su momento que GB lo mirará para así darle una advertencia, pero Francoise tan sólo le sonrió y negó con la cabeza antes de salir de la habitación, seguramente para ir a recostar a Iván en su canastita para que siguiera bebiendo su leche.

El muchacho supo que tenía razón cuando la vio regresar con sus brazos libres y se sentó a lado de él. Así el enojo de este se hizo a un lado para ser reemplazado por la felicidad.

— ¡Aquí está el cuenco! Finalmente decidí usar los cuentos rojos a los verdes —exclamó Chang con alegría. El chino observó el lugar y fue entonces que notó que alguien faltaba, alguien importante—. ¿Dónde está el Profesor Gilmore?

— Aquí estoy 006 —la voz de un hombre mayor se escuchó entrar. Joe miró por sobre su hombro y fue así que pudo ver al profesor. El adulto mayor llevaba su vestimenta habitual, saco y pantalones cafés, corbata roja y unas pantuflas verdes. No había cambiado mucho, con la única excepción de su barba… se había vuelto más blanca desde la última batalla con Fantasma Negro—. Bueno chicos, les he hecho unos nuevos uniformes. Tienen el mismo estilo pero los colores son diferentes. Por favor vengan mañana a mi oficina para dárselos.

Esas palabras no fueron muy gratas para Francoise, la cual, preocupada, le pregunta al profesor— ¿Por qué profesor? ¿No Fantasma Negro dejó de existir hace mucho tiempo?

— Así es mi pequeña bailarina, pero… es sólo por si acaso. Quiero que estén a salvo y si lo amerita, que estén preparados en el futuro.

A pesar de esa explicación, Francoise no pareció estar muy contenta. Su novio viendo esto sólo atinó a tomar la mano de su novia y darle un leve apretón. Ella lo miró y le sonrió.

_Después de esta noche no volveré a ver ninguna de estas personas en un buen tiempo a excepción de Francoise. Deseo recordar esto. Una noche perfecta que no debe ser estropeada. Estando nosotros cenando en familia… bueno, cuatro de nosotros, Iván estaba en la sala tomando su leche y los otros estaban en su país de origen._

_Una familia. No puedo evitar sonreír ante eso. Finalmente encontré un hogar con una enorme familia. No es exactamente lo que desee cuando era un niño, pero a final de cuentas lo es._

— ¡Ahora podemos comer! —exclamó GB, no habiendo sido afectado por la plática entre el Profesor Gilmore y Francoise. Todos, sin excepción, soltaron una leve carcajada gracias a él.

_Esta noche es… una para recordar._

oOo

_Después de haber lavado los platos y haber apagado las luces de la cocina y del comedor me dirigí hacia mi habitación para cambiarme._

— ¡Buenas noches Chang! —_le dije a mi amigo por sobre mi hombro antes de dirigirme hacia las escaleras. Gracias a mi habilidad auditiva pude escucharlo responderme con un "buenas noches" también._

_Cuando llegué al corredor de la planta alta pasé por la habitación de Joe, la puerta estaba cerrada. Seguramente estaba empacando para mañana. Cerré mis ojos y me dirigí a mi cuarto._

_Habiendo entrado y cerrado la puerta no perdí tiempo y entré al baño para cambiarme. Una vez habiéndolo hecho salí del sanitario y me senté en la cama._

_Estaba yo sola en mi habitación. Iván estaba con el Profesor Gilmore en su oficina, viendo qué sería de su futuro. _

_El Profesor… no viviría por mucho tiempo, e Iván se quedaría como un bebé para siempre. Pobrecillo. Realmente no soy capaz de culpar a su padre por lo que le hizo, ya que él mismo lo ha perdonado. Pero eso no evita que las lágrimas salgan de mis ojos._

Hacía unos tres meses atrás, ella les había dicho a los dos que ella cuidaría de Iván una vez terminara con sus clases, pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que el profesor no la miró en ningún momento.

Estaba muriendo lentamente, no viviría más allá de 5 meses más. Eso es lo que le había dicho Iván después. A el profesor le quedaban tan sólo dos meses más de vida antes de que la muerte lo alcanzara.

Francoise prometió no decirles a los demás. Pero eso la estaba matando por dentro.

El leve golpeteo en su puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ignoró la necesidad de usar su visión para ver quién era y se levantó para abrir. Al hacerlo vio a su novio ahí, quien se sonrojó levemente antes de hablar.

— Sólo quería darte las buenas noches Francoi-…

_Simplemente no lo dejé terminar y pasé mis brazos alrededor de él, descansando mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Estaba sorprendido, podía sentirlo._

— ¿Qué sucede Francoise?

_Lo que sucede es que Iván y yo somos los únicos que sabemos que el Profesor Gilmore no estará mucho tiempo más con nosotros. Siempre lo vi como la figura paterna, Joe. Es doloroso recordar que nosotros somos de cierta forma inmortales, no moriremos fácilmente a comparación de los que nos rodean. Perdóneme profesor, pero debo romper mi promesa— _Joe… el Profesor Gimore está muriendo lentamente, e Iván…

_Le conté todo, todo aquello que me estaba lastimando por dentro él lo escuchó. Cómo Fantasma Negro me llevó lejos de mi familia y me usó para la guerra. Cómo gente inocente moría en sus manos y a él le importaba poco. El hecho de que Iván se quedaría como un bebé para siempre, y la inminente verdad de que no podremos quedarnos durante mucho tiempo en nuestro país natal._

_Cuando terminé Joe sólo pudo limpiar mis lágrimas. Después de haberle dicho todo a él me sentí mucho mejor internamente. Me separé un poco y pude ver en sus ojos algo de tristeza al ver que había deshecho el abrazo._

_¡Pero qué imprudente fui! Esta era la última noche que Joe pasaría aquí y lo único que yo hacía era arruinársela. Esta no sería una noche para recordar para los dos. _

— Joe —lo llamó, viendo cómo él asiente con la cabeza, entendiendo que quería que continuara—. ¿Podrías… quedarte conmigo… por esta noche?

— Claro que si amor.

_¿Estoy siendo egoísta por querer que se quede conmigo esta noche? Nunca se lo había pedido, aunque a decir verdad hubo algunas ocasiones en las que quise hacerlo pero era demasiado tímida para hacerlo. Pero ya eso no importaba, ya estaba dentro de mi habitación. _

— _Mi corazón está latiendo muy rápido. Cálmate, sólo quieres que duerma contigo, eso es todo —_se dice mentalmente_—. Nada más, nada menos._

_Así que no, no estoy siendo egoísta._

_De la nada Joe me jala hacia él y me abraza con fuerza. Estoy sonrojada y lo sé muy bien. Esta sensación es agradable, siempre lo ha sido, especialmente cuando soy capaz de escuchar su corazón en mi oído. _

_Mientras continúo deleitando mi oído con su palpitar, Joe me da un pequeño beso en la frente, siempre siendo tan tierno. Y su corazón sigue teniendo ese agradable y hermoso latir._

_Finalmente nos adentramos en mi cama y cierro mis ojos para disfrutar el delicioso momento. Es tan agradable sentir a Joe durmiendo junto a mí, tener su brazo descansando sobre mí, su lenta respiración golpear mi cabello, su calidez… Todo._

_Esta noche, definitivamente, es una que se quedará por siempre en mi memoria._

_Y antes de caer rendida por el sueño, levemente le transmito un mensaje a Joe a sus sueños, esperando que lo escuche sin falta._

_**Te amo Joe… siempre lo haré…**_

* * *

**Suki: **Y bueno, este fue mi primer aporte al fandom de Cyborg 009 en la sección en español. Me causó tanta tristeza que no hubiera casi nada en mi idioma que decidí que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Y leyendo fics en inglés me topé con este de **GreenFantasy64**, me encantó y pues… le pedí permiso para traducirlo.

Ya tengo pensado otro que en sí es de mi autoría y en si no pues será una adaptación de una parte del manga.

Esta historia tiene un poco de todo pero mayormente es de 009 y 003. Una pareja adorable, ¿verdad? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. No vemos en una próxima entrega.

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_


End file.
